Oblivion
by Athena The Great
Summary: Sakura Haruno is your average girl who has a job at a normal café. One night she heard a noise in an ally. Now she is running for her life. Oh will she be able to keep it together with two hot Marshals always with her? Read and find out! AU Sasusaku or Itasaku. Readers choose!
1. The Confrontation with the Powerful Gang

**Hey guys!**

**I know I should be working on a few requests and The Secret but this idea came to me when someone sent me a song from Harry Potter(You know who you are and I thank you!). I love this idea actually and I really don't know if its going to be a sasusaku or a itasaku but i do believe that you will review and let me know right? Right. so here you go! First chapter of Oblivion!**

* * *

**The Confrontation of the Powerful Gang**

On a cold crisp night, Sakura was getting ready to leave the always busy café. She could not wait to go home to her nice warm couch and finally start her book that she got for her birthday, which was months ago. "Shikamaru! I'm leaving! Don't hurt yourself again. I don't want another hysterical Ino calling saying that her best friend slipped and broke his arm or something." She called out to her boss as she walked back into the kitchen to hang her apron up.

Her pineapple head friend chuckled. "I will be fine, Sakura. Trust me. Go on, you deserve this break." Shikamaru took a sip from his water bottle. "You have been working nonstop the past few weeks. Go ahead and take the rest of the week off." All Sakura could do was smile softly at his words. "Thank you, Shika." She hugged him tightly. "If anyone needs to be thanking somebody it should be me thanking you, Sakura. You work too hard." He hugged her back.

"Now go. I don't want to see you for a week." He smirked. She rolled her eyes at him. "Yes, father." She knew that he meant well. She smiled to herself and went out in to the winter cold. The moon shined over the quiet town and the wind blew softly. Sakura brought her coat closer to her body.

As she walked down the street, she heard shouting from an ally. Being the curious person that she is, Sakura got closer to the ally.

"I don't care! You told someone about our motives to take out the Magistrate!" A slap was heard after the man's voice.

Sakura looked around the corner slightly. She was shocked at the sight. . There was a group of men surrounding a small boy. The small boy had blood all over his body and he was crying. Sakura felt sorry for this little boy, but she didn't want to get caught, so she stood there silently and watched.

"I-I am sorry. I was scared. I-"The little boy was cut off with a kick to the stomach. He let out a sound of pain. "Sorry doesn't cut it, Shin. Maybe you should have thought of that before you ratted on us." A man said from the shadows.

"Sasori, I had enough with this sniveling boy. Kill him." The man ordered one of his lackeys. A red headed man stepped up slowly. "Yes, sir." Sasori reached into his trench coat and pulled out a glock. "Any last words, Shin?" He pulled back the hammer and pointed the gun at the broken boy. Sakura was in plain view, but no one seemed to notice. She was horrified. After a few seconds in silence, Sasori spoke up, "Time's up." He pulled the trigger and killed the innocent little boy.

"NO!" Sakura screamed at them. Everyone turned around. 'Shit, Sakura what did you get yourself into this time.' She scolded herself. She was breathless from her little scream. "Get her. She has seen too much." She heard the man, assuming he is the leader, and then noticed that they have started towards her.

For a few seconds, Sakura was so scared she was frozen still, but once she registered what just happened, Sakura ran like a bat out of hell. She heard their pace speed up behind her from a walk to a full speed run after her. She didn't dare look back. She was too afraid to.

Sakura kept running until she saw the café. She knew she was out of shape because her lungs were burning like fire and her legs were shaking as she takes each step. Right before she opened the door, she looked back and saw that they were on her tail, so she yanked the door open and ran into the kitchen. Sakura slumped against the door of the kitchen and tried to catch her breath.

"Sakura? Are you okay?" A gruff voice spoke up. She looked up to see the cook, Chouji, standing there with a spatula in his hand. He wore his normal apron around his waist and his headband on his forehead.

"Gang….chase….kid….dead…" It was all she could muster out while gasping for air. Chouji gave her a concerned look. "I'll get Shikamaru." With that he walked out of the kitchen quickly to find their friend. While he was gone, Sakura got up and looked out of the small serving window. She saw that the gang wasn't there anymore. She let out a sigh of relief and ran to the sink and threw up her dinner contents. When she was done, she turned on the water to wash out the sink.

"Sakura?"

The pink hair woman turned around to see her best friend, Ino, standing in the door way. Once she saw Sakura in her shaken state, Ino walked over and grabbed her arm and dragged her into Shikamaru's office. "What the hell happened to you, Forehead? Who killed your cat?" Sakura knew that Ino was trying to calm her down, so all she could do was shake her head. "Can we wait till Shikamaru gets here? I don't want to repeat this."

Ino nodded. "Do you want something to drink?" The shaken girl nodded and just muttered "water." Her blond friend went over to the small fridge in the office, got a water bottle and handed it to her friend.

A few minutes later, Shikamaru walked in with a very concerned look. "Sakura, are you okay? Chouji said you came in breathless. What's going on?"

The girl in questioning took a deep breath. "Okay. When I left the café, I went my normal route back to my apartment. About half way there, I heard a scream from an ally, so I checked it out. When I looked around a corner, I saw a little boy, no older than eight and all bloody and battered, with a group of men surrounding him. They said something about the Magistrate. I really don't remember. Then someone from the shadows ordered a guy named Sasori to kill the boy. I was scared and horrified. I didn't know what to do, so I stepped out of my hiding spot. No one noticed me at all until I screamed when they shot that innocent little boy. Then they chased me here." A tear slipped off her face.

Ino hugged her friend. "I'll call the police. You are safe now Sakura." Shikamaru reassured her and patted her shoulder as he went to his desk. After a few minutes of comforting, Sakura calmed down and wiped her eyes with a tissue. "Thank you, Ino and Shikamaru. You guys are great friends."

Ino smiled softly. "It's what friends do."

Shikamaru nodded and hung up with the police station. "They are on their way. While we are waiting, I will get you something to eat." With that, he left the office.

About thirty minutes later, Sakura already ate the meal Shikamaru got her. A few minutes ago, the police had arrived and greeted her gently.

"Would you please tell me what happened?" One of them asked her. She nodded and repeated her story from earlier.

One of the police officers looked at her strangely. "Ma'am, did you know that you just encountered the world's most dangerous gang?"

Sakura shook her head. The police officer pulled out his cell phone. "What's going to happen to me, Officer Sai?" Sakura asked quietly. "I am calling in our best police team, which they happen to be Marshals for the witness protection program." He walked away and started talking animatedly.

"Witness protection program? I don't want to leave this place or you guys. I love it here." Sakura whined. "If it's for your protection, then I want you to go on with it. I don't want to find you dead." Ino hugged her tightly after she gave Sakura her opinion. "I agree with Ino, Sakura. I can't see you getting hurt."

"Thanks you guys." Sakura hugged both her friends. "When this is all over, I will come right back." She pulled away smiling softly at her friends. She couldn't imagine a world without them.

"Alright, we are in luck. They are on their way over. Just to forewarn you, they aren't the friendliest people in the squad, but they are trustworthy." Officer Sai said as he walked back into the office. He had a small smile on his face. "You will be safe, Haruno."

"So who are these two Marshals, Officer?" Ino questioned out of curiosity.

"Oh you'll see." He replied with a sly smile. Ino glared at him evilly. A few minutes later, you can her girls squealing in the dining area. "They're here." Officer Sai whispered and walked away. When the door opened, Sakura was shocked. Ino saw her shocked look.

"What's wrong, Sakura?" Sakura stared at the two men in front of her for a few seconds. Then she was able to speak.

"Sasuke? Itachi?"

* * *

**There you have it! Remember to review to let me know which paring you want! The Majority will win!**


	2. Shocked With Mixed Emotions

**Don't kill me! **

**I thought senior year would be easy, but I assume too much I guess.**

**So I made sure to slow this story down because I plan this to be a good one. Better than my oneshots!**

**Speaking of one shots... I am still taking request of songs. Just review with your suggestion.**

**ONE MORE THING! I NEED MORE VOTES! SASUSAKU or ITASAKU!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto... Just this plot...**

* * *

_**Shocked With Mixed Emotions**_

To say Sakura was shocked was a major understatement. She never thought she would ever see these two men again. This made mixed feelings bubble up inside Sakura. The first emotion to voice its presence was anger.

"Oh, hell no!" She stood from her seat near Shikamaru's desk. Everyone in the room, including the two comps in the room, looked at her with different expressions: Ino gave her a look of total shock. Shikamaru gave her a look of boredom, as always. Itachi raise a perfect eyebrow in amusement. Lastly, Sasuke was a indifferent as ever.

"Sakura! You-!"

"Shut up, Ino! You don't know what really happened despite the rumors you heard in the halls of high school." Sakura cut her off angrily. Her jade eyes practically glowing with rage.

The tension was thick in the small office. It was suffocating Sai.

"Sakura-chan, they are here to help you. What ever happened in high school will not effect their professional decisions, so please accept their help. We might be dealing with a very strong advisory." Officer Sai interjected softly to calm the raging pinkette.

Sakura glanced at him for a split second, which made him take a step back in fear, then deflated. "Fine." She sat back down with her arms crossed under her chest. Ino rolled her eyes at her friend.

"Ms. Haruno, we need a few more details about the gang that chased you here." Itachi stated while grabbing the chair next to her when Sasuke leaned against the mahogany desk.

Sakura sighed quietly. "What details? You should know most of them by now." She didn't look at him. She was not ready to forgive and forget yet.

"What were their profiles? We need make sure we know who we are dealing with." Sasuke stated with his monotone voice, looking more bored than Shikamaru.

"Well... There was a total of about 7 or 8 men..." Sakura started to think back to that horrendous memory with closed eyes. "One was almost my age with blond hair, almost like Ino's hair style. Another was odd. He was freakishly tall and had a blueish grey tint to his skin. The one that killed the boy had red hair but was really short for his age. All the rest was covered by the shadows or their trench coats." She slowly opened her eyes again. "Oh! Wait! One was a female! She had blue hair with a white rose in it. Her eyes were amber brown. She had a lip ring."

The brothers looked at each other for a split second. "Well, Sakura," Sasuke smirked at her scowling face when he said her name. "Looks like you'll have two new roommates."

Ino, from across the room, spat her coffee over Shikamaru, who glared at her. Sakura puffed up and tried to say something but failed. She looked like a fish out of water.

"H-h-how is that possible? I only have two rooms! My room and a guest bedroom." She finally stuttered out while holding two fingers up.

"I can assure you that we can arrange this later, Haruno-san." Itachi said softly. Sakura scowled at his calm facade. She didn't like this one bit.

"Sakura, please don't be difficult with them. I want you to do what they believe is safe." Ino softly said as she walked up to her. "If not for your own safety, the for our- Shikamaru, Chouji and I- safety." Sakura looked up to look at her blond best friend. All she saw was worry in Ino's eyes. She looked away and completely deflated.

"Fine, but I like to point out that I am not happy about it." Sakura got up and stormed out of the small office.

Shikamaru sighed. "What a drag." Ino glared at her lazy boyfriend. He leaned forward in his seat. "Just to let you two know, she will hold this troublesome grudge for a very long time, so who knows when she will let it go. Whatever happened between you three in high school, she isn't willing to forgive or forget." Shikamaru got up from his chair and walked over to the window. "But I trust you both to keep her safe." He looked over his shoulder.

The brothers looked at each other for a minute, as if they were reading each others minds, and nodded. "You have our word, Nara-san. Thank you for calling us Sai. We will keep in touch with everyone." Itachi got up and calmly walked out the door that the pinkette stormed through with his younger brother in tow.

* * *

Sakura was just outside the cafe taking in deep cleansing breaths. She had to get out of that office. The situation was to much stress on her, but now she has to deal with it. She looked up to the sky to see a clear sky with a bright full moon. "Mother... Father... Please guide me through this mess I am in..." Sakura softly muttered to herself.

Not long after, the door of the cafe opens. She looks over to see the two men that will give her hell for kami knows how long. She watched them as they walked over to her. 'I guess I'll say something.' Sakura thought so she closed her eyes and takes in another breath. "How is this going to work?" She asked the first question that came to her mind. This was a first time experience so she had every right to be curious.

"We live with you until we get this dangerous gang disbanded." Sasuke said as if he were talking to a 5 year old. Sakura glared at him and was about to snap at him but Itachi cut her off quickly.

"We are here to protect you, Haruno-san. We will do our best to do this quickly so you can go on with your life normally." She looked between the two Uchihas. She couldn't believe how much they have changed. Sakura shook her head before her brain started to over analyze things again.

"Fair enough. I guess I'll show you where I live." She stated as she walked past them and down the street. As she kept walking, she realized that they weren't following her. "Well? Aren't you two coming or what?"

They looked at each other again then back at her. "We believe that it is safer if you get in our car. We don't want you to run into them." She rolled her eyes at Itachi's words. She can't believe that they, all people, have to be the ones to protect her. Sakura snorted at the irony.

"Whatever. So where is your car anyway?" She crossed her arms under her chest in agitation.

"Over there." Sasuke jerked his head over his shoulder at the black SUV. She shoved her way between them again and got in the backseat, slamming the door. Itachi sighed.

"You had to rile her up again. Sasuke will you ever learn?" Itachi walked to the driver side and got in. Sasuke glared at his older brother and got in the passenger seat.

* * *

"Well here is my apartment." Sakura said as she walked into the foyer and took off her shoes. "Take off your shoes. I hate dirt marks on my carpeted floors." She went into her kitchen and set up her tea kettle on the stove. Itachi and Sasuke looked at each other with a knowing look as they took of their shoes. "What type of tea do you two want?" Sakura's voice trailed out from the kitchen.

"Jasmine tea will be good for me. If you have it of course." Itachi absently said as he took in his surroundings. Her apartment was not too small nor too big. It fit her quite well actually. The living room had a couch and a small recliner in the corner with a small bookcase filled with medical text books next to it. Itachi walked over to the bookcase and pulled out one of the books.

"Mint tea will suffice." Sasuke sat lazily on the couch and picked up the television remote. He looked as though he owned the place.

In the kitchen, Sakura is leaning against the counter while staring into space. Memories start to flood her thoughts.

_Flashback:_

_"Itachi! Sasuke! Lets go to the beach! We need a tan." Sakura giggled as she ran down the hallway of their high school. It was the last day of the school year. Itachi turned around with a small smile._

_"Sure, Sakura-chan. When would you like to go?" Sakura grinned at him as he said those words. He always lets her have her way, well almost always._

_"How about this weekend? Does that sound okay with you Sasuke?" She looked at her best friend expectantly._

_"Hn." Sakura rolled her eyes. Sasuke smirked. "Sounds fine with me. Anything to get away from the dobe and his ramen." Sasuke's face turned into a look of disgust. Sakura giggled while Itachi chuckled at him._

_Sakura linked arms with them. "Lets go get ready then!"_

Sakura was taken out of her reverie when the whistling of her tea kettle let her know that the water was ready for their tea. She lifted it off the stove and poured water into the three cups she brought out. She then put them on the trey and carried them out.

When Sakura got to the living room, she wasn't surprised that they made themselves at him. Itachi was in her favorite chair reading one of her medical textbooks for the college she was supposed to go to. Sasuke was stretched out on the couch, looking lazy as ever. She smiled softly to herself. 'Maybe I can forgive and forget now, but they will have to earn my trust all over again,' Sakura thought as she walked over to the coffee table and sat the trey down.

"Tea is done, guys." Itachi looked up from the book, over at her.

"I thought you were accepted to the highest medical school? I noticed that these books haven't been marked in and if I remember correctly, you always got in trouble with the teachers from writing in the text books in school." Itachi walked over and grabbed his cup.

"I really don't want to talk about it at this very moment, Itachi. Its still a very sore subject." She picked up her cup and sipped the warm contents. Chamomile tea with a hint of honey. It always calmed her nerves down from stressful situations. She closed her eyes at the taste.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know it was a sore topic. I hope I am forgiven." Itachi took a sip of his tea. She heard the underlying meaning of his apology. She smiled softly at him. Sasuke sat up and grabbed his cup staring into it, feeling the slight awkwardness in the room.

"I forgive you, Itachi. It was the past." With those words, it seemed that a weight was lifted off of Itachi's chest. His lips lifted a fraction of an inch.

Sasuke drank his tea silently. When Sakura noticed that he wasn't going to say anything, she felt a little disappointed. She sighed. "Well let me show you the guest bedroom. One of you can take the couch and one of you will take the room." She motioned for them to follow her, in which they did.

They walked down a small hallway and Sakura stopped infront of the first room to the left. "This is the guest bedroom." With that, she opened the door, walked in and went to the closet.

"Here are extra blankets and pillows for whoever is sleeping on the couch." She said as she opened the closet door. Sakura turned towards them. "I know it's probably nothing like your house but it's better than nothing." She shrugged.

"It's fine, Sakura. Like Itachi said earlier, we will make arrangements. You go on ahead to bed. You look like you're about to pass out." Sasuke with a slightly worried tone. Sakura blinked slowly and nodded.

"If you need anything, my room is the last room to the right. The bathroom is across the hall." She said while yawning and walking out. "Night." With that she was gone.

Itachi looked at his little brother. "Do you want to sleep on the couch or do you want me to?" Sasuke walked over to the closet and grabbed the extra blankets and pillows without a word. Then, he too, disappeared out the door.

Itachi shook his head. "This is going to be a long case."

* * *

**There you guys go! Whew that was a long one... REMEMBER! VOTE SASUSAKU OR ITASAKU! I am also taking song requests!**


End file.
